


Handmade friendship

by pastelkisaki



Category: 22/7 | ナナブンノニジュウニ | Nanabun no Nijuuni (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Subtle shipping but I tagged it anyways, Tea Parties, everyone gets mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelkisaki/pseuds/pastelkisaki
Summary: Miu and Ayaka set a tea party for 22/7
Relationships: Tachikawa Ayaka & Takigawa Miu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Handmade friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merm4idING](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merm4idING/gifts).



> Elly! Hello I'm your Santa-Jesus. I'm not very familiar with 22/7 yet but I tried to write you about them, sorry in advance if this is a bit awkward, but I hope this is enough and you can enjoy it!

"Something the matter, Christel?"   
  
When she was asked, Miu felt like her soul left her body for a second. She would never get used to being approached so suddenly, especially when her attention is not in her surroundings.   
  
"Ah...Ayaka-chan" once her name was said Ayaka sat beside Miu, peeking the magazine in her lap. Getting lost in readings was not something new, but the theme was, which caught her curiosity. Miu noticed her gaze and quickly closed the magazine "Not really...."   
  
For her expression and timid voice it was clear that something was on Miu's mind, Ayaka could tell that much with ease. Being part of 22/7 for a couple of months already has taught her enough about every member to be able to notice when their heads were in the clouds, and Miu, despite how much she sometimes would like to hide it, was especially easy to read.   
  
"There's no reason to hide it, you know" her voice was neutral as she was now gazing at Miu's face "If something's wrong I can help you" –if I didn't Sakura and Nicole would get mad at me anyways– was left unsaid on her mind.   
  
Miu seemed troubled, hesitating on what to do. Normally it wouldn't be any difficult to make her talk if approached directly about something, and by her attitude Ayaka thought it really must be something that bugged her a lot. After giving a glimpse down at the magazine and up again to Ayaka, Miu sighed and opened the content for her to see.   
  
"I was reading the article you appeared in last week" she explained. Ayaka remembered that one perfectly, the agency was contacted for her appearance in a monthly magazine for girls and she had no reason to reject the request. It was known for covering various topics of wide interest, and on that occasion one of them was "Tea time and how to host a successful tea party for your friends". As cheesy as it sounded, but Ayaka had never done something of the sort before, that only increased her interest, and in addition it could become worth information for some of her works in the future. After all, a wide knowledge of any trivial activity can be useful to create a story.

“Oh, that one” Miu affirmed. “What happens with it?”

“I found a copy of the magazine in the office, and when i remembered you worked for it i picked it for curiosity” she explained, and Ayaka decided to let her talk with calm “Tea parties and such...I remembered you said you didn’t know about it very much, but still agreed to the job. At the time that caught my attention a bit…”

“Why is that?”

“I don’t really know anything about it either” Miu’s gaze was once again on the magazine “if it was me I don’t know if I would have agreed so quickly for the job...”

“Hmm I get it” she knew that when Miu said something like that, there was an unexpected mix of truth and lie, which despite being unconscious, it was something to consider. A strong girl like Miu would, after all, work her hardest to complete tasks she never imagined she could be any good at, if becoming an idol was not proof of that then nothing could ever prove it. Or at least that’s the impression Ayaka has had about her for a long while.

“Why did you agree with such….uhm, confidence?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Ayaka said and giggled.

She knew Miu enough, and was aware it was the same the other way around, to know that she already had an idea, but prefered to not set anything. In that regard both were pretty different, usually Ayaka would not struggle that much with speaking her mind out while Miu would remain in silence most of the time. In part, that’s a reason why the sudden conviction outbursts Miu sometimes have are something interesting for her, to say at least.

Miu just looked at her, so Ayaka continued. “Despite not knowing, like, anything about it I thought it could be interesting to know” at Miu’s silence she explained further “Also it could be good to know for one of my stories” and then she winked, and Miu laughed at it. Oh how soft her laugh is, one of the most sweets Ayaka has ever heard, and one that always bumped up 22/7’s energy in hard times.

“Of course, that’s so like you”

The fact that Ayaka is a manga artist is not a secret from the group, some of them have even read some of her work. Contrary to what some may think, people Ayaka knows reading her stories is not something that embarrasses her, after all the pride she has for it is significant. Just a couple of chapters into a volume and anyone could tell how much effort is put into every page, which, to Miu, was something incredibly admirable.

“But I thought…” Miu raised her voice again “Just maybe, a tea party could be so much fun to do with everyone” 

Like if what she said was some kind of embarrassing confession, Miu’s cheeks became slightly pink-colored, which with added to her shy but genuine smile Ayaka could not help think how much like a shoujo manga protagonist she looked, showing all her charms to the people surrounding her even if it was not on purpose. Someone who truly is meant to attract others once they knew her better, or at least Ayaka could count herself in that.

“Mhh I wonder~” always a tease, with finger in chin Ayaka exclaimed, and Miu laughed again.

“Hey, I mean it…!”

“I know, I know” more as an impulse than not, Ayaka ruffled Miu’s hair, making her gasp in a bit of annoyance at her now messy hair, or at least more messy than usual. “Mmh to be honest, I can see the rest seeing the fun in it”

“Exactly” Miu arranged some of the hair, which now was all over her face “It, uhm...reminded me of the time when we ate okonomiyaki together...do you remember?”

“Of course I do, silly~”

How could Ayaka forget? That night all of them stayed together, cooking together, eating together and laughing together until late. It had been Miyako’s plan to deepen their bonds as a group and also as friends, which succeeded better than Ayaka could have imagined at first. It also was one of the times that Miu’s smile has been the brightest, and seeing her out of her shell was always a pleasure to witness.

“Everyone had a lot of fun that time, I thought that a tea party could be similar….” Miu looked down at her hands, still holding the magazine firmly, her eyes focused on a picture taken to Ayaka for the job: she was sitting on an incredibly comfortable-looking chair, with a teacup in hand, playfully smiling and winking. That photo was what motivated Miu’s idea in the first place.

“I think it would be pretty much similar”

“Yes?” Miu’s voice tone sounded more enthusiastic

“Yup~” Ayaka patted Miu’s head again, though no playing with her hair this time “Although I don’t think it has to be such a big thing at the article makes it be”

“Eh? What do you mean?”

“Pretty crockery and decorations, everything so neatly arranged….I thought about it at that time and I still think that, for just a gathering between friends intended to have fun, hmm…” Ayaka looked for her words carefully, is not that she hated it by any means, but it also wasn’t something she would go crazy for “I just think that even if all of that wasn’t there, if we just spend time together it would be so much fun, also–”

“Miu-chan!” before Ayaka could continue, Sakura appeared from the elevator, quickly approaching both of them “Oh, Ayaka-chan is here too, I thought you would have gone long ago”

“Still have some job to do, I’m on my break”

“I see…” she looked at Miu, who as soon as Sakura approached closed the magazine and left it in her bag “Thank you for waiting, the practice took a bit more longer than I expected…”

“Don’t worry….this choreography is kinda difficult, I might have to stay more time too other days…” Miu sighed, even if being an idol has started to be enjoyable to her, practices were still sometimes very demanding.

“Then I can stay with you too!” for how Sakura looked it was obvious that just the thought of spending time with Miu made her glad “What about you, Ayaka-chan? You seemed to get it very quickly today”

“I think I’m fine for now, but it could get more difficult” with that Sakura sighed, more work she will have to do extra hard too, Miu, now next to her and with her bag in hand laughed slightly.

“Then Ayaka-chan, uhmm...see you tomorrow”

“Bye~” Ayaka waved her hands in goodbye as both entered the elevator and left the room.

And later that day at night, Ayaka sent a text to Miu before going to bed.

_ “Arranging a tea party with you for everyone would be so much fun, Miu~ I’m sure they all will love it, especially if it’s your idea” _

* * *

It’s not unusual for them to go together to shop from time to time, but on this occasion Miu, in Ayaka’s eyes, seemed to be much more excited about the whole thing, or at least more than she showed beneath her reserved attitude. With basket in hand already full of sweets snacks and by how content Miu was at it, Ayaka was glad she agreed to arrange a tea party in the end.

“I’m not sure what Akane-chan likes...but I guess among these something might be good” Miu’s voice was low as she talked to herself, though Ayaka could perfectly hear. She was holding a shopping list she herself made while Ayaka carried the food. It seemed like a lot, but nothing they could not finish between all of them.

“Ayaka-chan?” Miu looked at her “Did you already ask them to…?”

“Yep” her response was immediate “They should come tonight to my place right after we are able to have everything set”

“Good…”

Now that everything became more concrete, Miu seemed more embarrassed about it. Ayaka could understand the feeling, as her request of arranging it was kind of sudden, but she had reassured Miu that no matter what everyone would appreciate her effort. It’s not usual for Miu to suggest a meeting like this, but her honesty and just the thought about it will make everyone happy, of that Ayaka is sure.

Setting everything once they were in her apartment was no difficult task. Miu was especially insistent in that Ayaka let her take care of the brewing the tea, she didn’t put any objections, to which later on she was grateful for, Miu’s tea tasted better than any tea Ayaka herself could make. An inviting color and appealing sweet smell, for a moment Ayaka was amazed by what could come out from mixing a cup of hot water with some leaves. 

“In my home I usually make tea for mom and sometimes my little sister too” Miu explained after Ayaka complimented her drink “I guess that after years it just became like a second nature…” Ayaka agreed with that, and seeing Miu so proud of something she did made her already satisfied.

Time passed, and after everything was ready not even 5 minutes later a knock was heard from the door, when opening Reika stepped inside with an astonished expression.

At Reika’s confusion, Ayaka grabbed Miu's shoulders from behind and made her face Reika “It was all Christel’s plan~” and Miu blushed, slightly looking away.

“I even came a bit earlier than you asked me to, I was a little worried you know” Reika sighed but looked at Miu with a smile, letting her know of the pleasant surprise it was.

Not too later after Nicole arrived, just at the time Ayaka had texted her earlier that day. Her expression was such that Ayaka wished she would have taken a picture, pure surprise in the face of someone who’s usually one of the most collected people she knows, surely something only Miu could achieve.

When Sakura arrived Ayaka could swear she almost cried of relief. Apparently after Miu and her left from the office the other day the latter, at least on Sakura’s view, has been acting a little more distant than usual, which made her worry. When Ayaka texted her she thought that maybe something could have happened, after all she interrupted their conversation and never got to know if it was something too important they were discussing about.

Akane, as almost all the time, seemed to not react in any special way. When she saw them already eating some sweets she asked what was happening, and after Miu timidly explained her idea she thanked her for the invitation and joined them, with a little smile on her face as she grabbed a chocolate chips cookie.

Jun and Miyako arrived together, and both apologized for the waiting, apparently having gotten distracted on the way. Upon seeing what was going on both seemed greatly excited without further question.

“This is not even close to being an okonomiyaki party, but a great sequel anyways!” Miu laughed more than she attempted to, only Miyako could make such remarks, always hitting right in the spot.

Seeing Miu spending time with them so happily, everyone laughing while eating, talking about work, about what they have being doing, about anything just to take the conversation further, Ayaka was truly glad someone like Miu learned to leave her shell behind from time to time and show the rest all the truly amazing things she had.

One time that Miu looked at her way during the night Ayaka did nothing but smile back while bringing the still remaining warm cup of tea to her lips. Joining 22/7 has really been an enjoyable ride alongside people Ayaka is sure she would never forget.


End file.
